Dad
by Scarecrows Host
Summary: Jacob drops by the SGC for a small visit


DAD  
"Dad!" Sam was the first to the gate room when she heard that her father had stepped through the portal. She waited patiently for him to descend from the ramp gracefully.  
"What are you doing here?" She said with a wide grin and a peck on his cheek.  
"Well the Tok'ra high council gave me some time off. Thought I'd drop by to say hi." He smiled widely.  
"Dad!" Sam turned to see Colonel O'Neill follow up behind her. Jacob gave him a tight smile. Sam shrugged. "What's the intergalactic emergency this time? The Tok'ra do something to get under the slimy snakeheads skin?"  
"No emergency Jack. Just dropped by to say hi to my daughter." He said as he put his hand around Sam's back. She laid her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It was always comforting for her ever since she was a little girl.  
Jack looked between Jacob and Sam with a confused expression.  
"That's new." He said.  
"Yes, it is." Jacob turned to Sam, "I am a little hungry though. Why don't we go to the commissary and we can talk there."  
Sam's smile grew wider as she planted another kiss on his cheek. "Okay dad." She took him by the hand and lead him to the commissary with a bemused Colonel trailing after them.

"I don't remember inviting you into this conversation, Jack," as O'Neill sat down beside Jacob.  
"Yes, well, you know SG1, always have to stick together." He smiled mischievously at Carter who was eating her blue jell-o. "Hey Daniel, Teal'c, get over here." Jack waved his friends over who were looking for a place to sit. Carter smiled again. Boy, he loved it when she smiled.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Daniel said, seating himself next to Teal'c and on the other side of Jacob.  
"Oh not much. You?" Sam answered.

"Just translating that new tablet that SG5 brought back from P47-982."  
"Yeah? Anything interesting?"  
"Ah, so far, not much. Just going on about how the gods descended from the heavens in great chariots. It pretty much goes on like that."  
"Excuse me? I wanted to talk to Sam. You know father to daughter."  
Daniel looked like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He finished his mouthful and quickly apologized. Daniel got up to leave but Sam took a firm hold of his arm, asking him to stay.  
"C'mon Dad. They're the best friends I've had since high school." Daniel slowly descended to his former seat.  
Jacob's mouth twisted into a fine line. "As I recall, Sam, you often came home crying because you sat by yourself at lunch." Sam was sad that he had brought it up. "except for that one time you ran into that Air Force officer. he had you blushing for months." He said smugly.  
"Sam was a loner in high school?"

"College too." Jacob smiled.  
"Nice to know that some things never change." Jack smiled. Sam looked ruefully at all of her friends.  
"Yes, Sammie was a little emotional." Jacob smiled smugly at his daughter who gave him a grimace in return as she scrunched up her nose. "She liked older men, like her algebra teacher,"  
"Dad!" Sam yelled so loudly that everyone in the commissary turned to look at her briefly before receiving a glare from Teal'c. They resumed eating.  
"This just got a little more interesting."  
"Oh and let me tell you when she went to blackwood high…" Jacob was interrupted by Jack and a blushing Sam.  
"Wa-wa-wait. Did you just say blackwood high?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Jack turned to Carter and pointed at her for emphasis. "An aspiring marine was teasing you." Jack remembered. "He pushed your books out of your hands when you were limping downstairs. You played chess in the library with that Adam kid. Then challenged the Air Force recruiter for a match."

An expression of recognition passed over Sam's face. "John?" She asked incredulously. She took his hat that had been resting on the table and placed it gently on his head, a sly smile creeping on his face. She smiled more widely then what Jacob had seen her smile in years. "Oh my gosh, It is you."  
Jacob smirked like he had an ace up his sleeve. "He was the recruiter you thought was cute and had you blushing the minute you got home?"  
"Dad!" They both yelled at the same time.


End file.
